codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Games
Mind Games is the 14th episode of season 6 and the 144th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in under earth. Ulrich awakes of the bed and the clock is marking 7 a.m. He raises and he goes to the laboratory. There he speaks with Jeremy and asks him if he can find the way to recover Yumi's memory, and he says him that now he's able to recover the memory thanks to the documents by in the strong box, but the program still won't be finished until the afternoon. Ulrich will go back later. In the room of the workshop, Alex is faced with the sentinels destroyed repairing some arrangements and adjust so that they are his "assistants" and "protectors" to warn to another future war against the director Hertz from the past week, when they won the battle no the war still and will be useful like the same advantage. William warns him to Alex that he doesn't have to leave deceive by the appearances and has several aces in the sleeve for the next attack. Jeremy arrives to the workshop to help Alex to fix to the sentinels and the others already are repaired and they are patrolling the zone, without being controlled by the director Hertz of temporary way. Jeremy connects the port USB of the laptop to the sentinel to check something, and he downloads the videos from the round of the past week. But they're damaged and it's impossible to repair them, and afterwards he disconnects it to do the same with the others sentinels. Yumi, Sissi and Aelita arrive also to the workshop to give some novelty on the movement of the director Hertz. She is went by a time because it is bringing more sentinels with a new version improved. They teach the photos to Jeremy and Alex, and isn't the same model that the previous, which supposes that it's able to remove Lyoko powers and they're still in way phase of construction thanks to Evan O'Donnell for having sent the documents secretly after being concealed of his part. In the afternoon, Jeremy contacts Yumi to assist to the laboratory and does a small proof to restore the memory. Yumi goes into the scanner to execute the program. He works in the computer connected to the machine and she begins to be scanned. Ulrich is nervous with hope that go out well but suddenly the monitor shows that the security firewall is beeing broken by X.A.N.A., that alters the worst of the memory of Yumi and afterwards she goes out of the scanner. She keeps on being the same, but with the suit of Ulrich and his katanas. Jeremy and Aelita work on the Supercomputer to know what's the problem on Yumi, but is a bit late when Yumi holds him the neck to Jeremy and takes out the katana of his back to kill it, but is taken part by Ulrich applying to Yumi a tactics of Pencak Silat. She remains out of fight for now, but keeps on being strong and gives him a kick to Ulrich's stomach. He remains unaware in the wall and Yumi escapes by the window. Jeremy checks on the computer to know again what is the cause for altering still worse the memory, and the computer shows him the result that there is a tower activated by X.A.N.A. and it wants to finish with the Lyoko-Warriors controlling to Yumi with a personality of murderer in cold blood and indicates him by the map that Yumi is in the street of the city. Sissi and Ulrich go looking for Yumi and bring it of turn, Aelita goes to Lyoko to deactivate the tower with Alex and William prepares a plan to trap Yumi near of the Hermitage. Aelita and Alex are virtualized to the forest sector to look for the tower. Suddenly they appear two Bloks and shoot his lasers, Alex takes advantage of his skill to control to X.A.N.A. monsters in his mind signalling with his hands to the Bloks. When it controls them, they shoot one to the another destroying it and goes running with Aelita to the tower activated to 20 metres at the southeast. While Yumi with the suit of Lyoko and his katanas is walking on the streets, several sentinels surround to Yumi ready to shoot him, but she takes out the katanas to cut in pieces to the sentinels. She moves quickly with her skill of the supersprint in circles and the sentinels are destroyed in alone three seconds, leaving surprised to the citizens. But they arrive the policemen and other sentinels to kill Yumi, and with his guns aim to her expecting his signal. Sissi takes advantage of this to test the plan with remote control to bring to the sentinels, and arrives from the sky lists to struggle against the others sentinels. Taking advantage of the confusion of the policemen, avoids Yumi to be killed by the policemen and she escapes sigilosamente far of the people. The citizens escape scared by the fight between sentinels against sentinels shooting their weapons by all the sides and the policemen withdraw with several cars moving away of the place. In Lyoko, Alex and Aelita cut the step being near of the tower and asks him if has idea of as arrive to the tower. Thanks to the another skill of Alex, creates a portal and is transported near of the tower. She goes in to the tower when Alex is devirtualized by the Hornets. Aelita enters the Code: Lyoko from the terminal and Yumi is no longer controlled by X.A.N.A. Now it's smart to go back to use the machine and says Jeremy that they must put Yumi in the machine, and she's devirtualized by Jeremy. Ulrich sees Yumi that is in the alley and he also goes in to do him speak, except Sissi that remains to control to the sentinels with greater danger. Yumi aims him the neck of Ulrich with his katana forcing to say his name but Ulrich separates her katana with his hand and throws her by the arm of Yumi. He kisses her tenderly and she can't attack, and follows kissing her but she still doesn't remember at all. Then he teachs her his photo in a moment romantic in the sports track and their moments since he knew her for the first time practising the Pencak Silat with Jim in the gymnasium, Ulrich takes out a small bar of metal and strikes to Yumi leaving it unaware, and says her: "I'm sorry, Yumi". Of turn in the Hermitage, Ulrich puts Yumi unaware in the scanner, but before he kisses him in the cheek. Jeremy executes the program to give back the memory caused by X.A.N.A. They expect during a while and it finishes successfully. She goes out of the still unaware scanner and leave it in the bed, expecting for recover the knowledge. To the cape of an hour and average afterwards, Yumi awakes when she sees Ulrich to her side and he asks him if she remembers something, she says him the sufficient and finishes kissing him in his lips. Smiling to Ulrich, she says him that she goes back to be the one of always and they embrace happily. Alex and William observe on the quiet with fury silently and move away of the room because try conquer Yumi is useless and leave it as it was. Alex goes to the workshop to continue with the work to repair the sentinels, and William observes Sissi speaking with Aelita and begins to feel something in her. Sissi looks William smiling. In midnight, Jeremy is collecting letters in the mailbox when they appear two agents of the FBI and kidnap Jeremy putting him in a van. Gallery Episode144.jpg|Yumi ready to recover the memory after deactivate the tower. es:Juegos mentales fr:Jeux mentaux Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes